


The unfamiliar

by smallthyme



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallthyme/pseuds/smallthyme
Summary: Drabble.In which someone doesn't know Dick's history.All mistake are my own.I don't own DC or make any profit off it.
Kudos: 15





	The unfamiliar

‘Impressive Grayson, if you don’t make it as a cop, you could always run away and join the circus.’ Detective Lacey added loftily as she caught the tail end of his impromptu backflip off the back of the car that had nearly crashed into them. Jason, his long lost step brother or something, who had appeared out of the blue seemingly for no reason that week other than to tag along, let out a harsh fit of laughter and she frowned, it hadn’t been *that* funny. Judging by the irked look he was giving Jason, Dick didn’t think so either.


End file.
